


歉意的理由

by verderblich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, 莱艾 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	歉意的理由

“对不起。”

说这话时莱纳其实正盯着自己腰腹处艾伦头顶不断晃动的黑发出神，心里被很难说是惊艳还是恐惧的情绪塞满，以至于他自己都没有留意这份称得上是唐突的道歉。艾伦抬起头，眼睛里一闪而过的烦躁让莱纳清醒过来。“在这个时候道歉？你认真的？”那种离世的冷漠重新回到艾伦脸上，唇缝抿得很紧，即使刚才是同样的嘴唇在含着莱纳半勃的阴茎又吸又咬，一直往柔软的喉咙深处吞，直到身体主人因为窒息面颊上泛起美丽得几乎能给人以爱意幻觉的红晕。艾伦伸手将头发拨到光裸的肩头后，手臂撑在莱纳身体两侧向他爬了过来。两个人脸对脸，鼻尖几乎要碰在了一起。

这一刻莱纳的心提到了嗓子眼。艾伦垂在他脑袋两侧的头发仿佛监狱的围墙，将他和艾伦单独锁进一个狭小的空间内，视野所及之处只有艾伦无处不在的注视，如同断头台上审判刀刃的向他的脖颈砍去。他下意识地向后躲，后脑勺却被柔软的枕头拦住了。

“你为什么道歉？嗯？”  
“我……”

莱纳想说什么，但是他突兀地停住了。这个理由明明在嘴边呼之欲出，他的大脑却只有一片空白。他只能模糊地记起自己是个“艾尔迪亚人”，出生在一个普通的家庭，生活在一个普通的城市。爸爸是个普通的屠夫，妈妈是个普通的家庭妇女，而他——

那艾伦，艾伦又是谁？  
莱纳想了半天，才用微弱且不确定的声音说：  
“是因为……我谋杀了你的母亲吗？”

说出这个答案的瞬间他直打哆嗦，好像是一个在法庭上供认了自己罪行的罪人，被恐惧和愧疚同时淹没了头顶。然而他的思绪还是凌乱如麻。艾伦是自己的什么人，是自己的邻居，还是自己的友人？他们的童年是不是一起长大，曾经隔着爬满牵牛花的花园围栏遥遥相望呢？艾伦的妈妈又是谁？他又是如何谋杀了艾伦的母亲呢？谋杀的凶器是尖刀还是枪支？杀死艾伦母亲的那一刻，他有直直地望进艾伦母亲的眼睛，直到她的生命之火熄灭，以至少记住受害人的模样尊重这个死在他手下的生命吗？

他只是个普通的艾尔迪亚人，又如何犯下谋杀的罪行呢？

莱纳偷偷用眼角去看艾伦的表情，可是那双眼睛里只有翡翠石头一样的冷淡，他看不见燃烧的憎恨，看不见愤怒，而不知为何，内心深处莱纳总觉得这双眼睛总是被这两种情绪装点。

既然没有仇恨，这是不是意味着他没有犯下自己刚才承认的罪行？

“哦。”艾伦哼了一声，听上去若有所思。莱纳失望地发现这既不是肯定也不是否定。“我们四年没见了，你从前相当于我的大哥。”艾伦说，懒洋洋地趴在莱纳胸膛上，嘴唇飞速擦过莱纳带着胡茬的上唇，留下一个近乎亲吻的触觉。

大哥，原来他和艾伦是这么亲近的关系。莱纳的神经放松下来，顺着余留的体温迷迷糊糊地去追逐艾伦的嘴唇。尽管脑内一片空白，感官与理智都处于暧昧不清的混沌状态，却有种锋利的感知告诉莱纳，艾伦和自己完全是两种人。他们一个是神话中诸神黄昏时天空中降下的永不熄灭的地火，一个是海底随处可见的一枚沙粒。他这样的人居然曾经是艾伦的大哥吗？

莱纳心里升起一种脆弱的自豪，这种情绪和艾伦眯着眼睛，张开嘴回应他亲吻时温顺又安静的样子让他软下来的性器又重新硬了起来，顶着艾伦大腿和鼠蹊处的缝隙。

“我曾经从你这里学会了很多东西。”艾伦直起身子，两条腿跨在他身体两侧，紧紧地压住了他。他衣襟大开，蜜色的胸膛袒露在莱纳眼前，温暖得就像是融化的巧克力，黏糊糊地将莱纳整个人裹住。他垂下头凝视着莱纳，莱纳只能看见他的一只透彻的右眼，仿佛晨雾间天空中高远锋利的启明星。艾伦拉开他的裤子拉链，手指撸动他性器饱满的顶端和涨大的柱体，然后将沾满莱纳体液的手指伸向自己抬起一半身体后露出的穴口。

这也是我教你的吗？莱纳的喉咙干的要命。他想问这个问题，但又隐约觉得无论说什么都会触碰某种禁忌，只能愣神看着艾伦坐在自己身上前后摇摆，凌乱地喘息呻吟。艾伦的眼角在两个指节探进去后就已经熟透了，艳红得不行，和一直在他眼前蜜色胸膛上摇晃的挺立乳首是一个颜色。艾伦。莱纳伸出手去，想要抓住这个梦境里的生物，却反而被艾伦抓住了双手，十指相扣间死死地按在了床单上。他们的手指摩挲，无比温情，仿佛一对真正的情侣，可是莱纳却有被蟒蛇缠住的窒息的错觉。

“我可以了。”

艾伦的嘴唇贴着他的耳廓吐字，同时他的胸膛缓缓降了下来，遮挡住了两个人下半身的一切景象。莱纳所能感受到的，只有他硬挺的性器被慢慢吞进一个高热温暖的地方，软肉蠕动收缩着，直到将他囊袋顶端的一点都吞进去为止。那处的感觉和艾伦的喉咙一样，只是更加，更加的亲密。莱纳性器的顶端顶着的就是艾伦成套的脏器，有肠子，肝脏，胃，还有心脏，红色的血液奔涌不息，鲜活的生命力在其中搏动。他此刻顶着维系着艾伦生命的一切。艾伦枕在他的锁骨上，伸出舌头，小幅度地舔过莱纳的下颌线和胡茬，同时下身动了起来。他刚开始动得缓慢，且姿势有点怪，好像他的一条腿使不上劲，不过很快他就找到了节奏。一会儿他只让莱纳的阴茎戳在他湿润的微微张开的洞口，一会儿他将莱纳的整根阴茎猛地吞进去，让快速的摩擦将莱纳逼到高潮的临界点，并在莱纳试图直起上半身的时候，收紧莱纳系在脖子上的领带，让他动弹不得。

……领带？

莱纳打了个寒战，突然发觉依附着他的皮肤的，是一套布料厚实，剪裁硬挺的制服，不像是平民日常的穿着。他穿着的究竟是什么？巨大的荒谬感淹没了莱纳，他缓缓仰起头，对上艾伦玻璃珠一样的眼睛，在那面绿颜色的魔镜中找到了残酷的真相。莱纳看到了自己穿着军服的，被艾伦压紧在床上的上半身。他的右手手臂上带着一个袖章，瘀血一样的暗红色上是一颗垂死的星星。同样的红色流淌在他的血管里，象征着他恶魔后裔的身份，象征着他是一个艾尔迪亚人。

“唔……”

艾伦仰过头去，哽咽得煽情。这个角度莱纳能看见他湿润的睫毛根，同时也终于看清他眯起眼睛深处的一成不变的冷漠。莱纳的上半身冰冷，某种湿润的液体在他眼角堆积，流过他的颧骨，可是他深埋在艾伦体内的阴茎开始不规律的抽动，已经抵着艾伦的敏感点射精。他的精液冲进艾伦体内深处，又顺着肠壁流了下来，流过他正软下来的柱体，最终滴在了他的大腿上。莱纳感到从未有过的筋疲力竭，却不是因为性事，而是真相和忏悔终于像艾伦此刻死死压住他的身体一样压了下来。

“我谋杀了你的母亲。”  
莱纳听见自己的声音像是老钟的钟摆，疲惫地拖着脚步。  
“对不起。”

他是莱纳·布朗，没有父亲，为了母亲的一场大梦成为战士，想要成为英雄却又最终成为了谋杀犯。他的确谋杀了艾伦的母亲，还是以比用利刃和枪支都更为残忍的方式，因为她只是莱纳的决定害死的无数普通人中的一位。莱纳甚至不知道她生前的样子。

“你是——假的，对吗，艾伦。这是我的梦是吗。”

倒在他身边的艾伦没有回话，只是用悄无声息地凝视着他。莱纳咬着牙，凝视着他的噩梦他的幽灵，怒火突然涌上心头。“白天的幻想还不够，连梦里你都不肯放过我，是吗！我只是想做一个我是普通人的梦——”

“这是你的梦，莱纳，你控制着你自己的梦境。”这个艾伦忽然开口了。他用一根手指刮刮自己的侧脸，目光仿佛要穿透莱纳，看进他闭合颅骨内那团已经不是脑髓而是被泪水浸湿的海绵的东西。莱纳泄了气，只觉得绝望。他又说。

“对不起。”  
“这是你第三次道歉了。”梦里的艾伦看着他，“为什么道歉呢，莱纳？你想从我这里听到什么？”  
“你想听到的是‘我原谅你’还是‘这也是没办法的事’？”

都不是，艾伦，都不是。莱纳想说，然而他的身体开始变得轻盈，即将脱离梦境的下坠感让他来不及开口。……都不是啊，艾伦。醒来后，莱纳才发现自己泪流不止，脑袋下的枕巾都被悔恨的苦涩和潮气浸透。他抬起右手，看着自己手臂上的袖章，转而无力地捂住自己灰暗的脸色。艾伦，我……我想听到的是我们最后对话中你的发誓。你发誓总有一天，要让我以最为痛苦的方式，受尽折磨后死去。

窗外，朝阳的红色逐渐点燃收容区的天空，一只娇小的鸟雀在曙光刺进屋内时发出一声喜悦的啼鸣，落在莱纳耳内却只是一口不断回响的丧钟。他扶住床头起身，凝视着窗外，直到朝阳将他的面容也染上血红色。

他凝视着自己的地狱。

END


End file.
